


i'm never gonna fall (but i'm never hard to catch)

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alcohol, Casual Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, TFLN - Freeform, apart from sex, except everyone's bad at it, in fact everyone is a big failure at everything, they're great at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFLN: we were supposed to fuck one time, but ended up fucking for 2 years</p><p>“You’re fucking ridiculous,” he mutters, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Liam’s boxers and shoving them down past his knees. He’s inordinately pleased to find Liam’s dick is just as nice as he remembers. He curls his hand around him and hums happily as Liam fattens in his grip. “You know that, right? Who cooks breakfast for their one night stand? And then washes up afterwards? I feel like I should send your mum a thank you note or something for raising such a polite young man.”</p><p>“God please don’t,” Liam says fervently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm never gonna fall (but i'm never hard to catch)

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely aimee's fault for encouraging me. a huge thank you to ani and bee for the beta, you're both amazing and my faves and i adore you always. i didn't think i was going to finish this for another month or five, but please consider this a v early birthday present tori!
> 
> you can find me [here](http://lovedyouless.tumblr.com/) :)

Louis wakes up absolutely hanging. His left foot is hanging off the end of the bed, his head is buried under at least two pillows and his mouth tastes like crap. There’s a familiar ache as he shifts a little and then it all comes flooding back to him. The lad – shit, what was his name? – had pretty brown eyes, just enough facial hair to scrape against his skin the way he likes, broad shoulders and lean hips.

Louis hadn’t stood a chance.

He remembers dancing together – honestly, what the fuck was his name? – strong hands on his hips and oh yeah, suggestive grinding on the dancefloor. The lad had gone easily when Louis pulled him into the loos for a bit of a grope and they’d both known they were going home together.

The lad, however, wasn’t in Louis’ bed. Which was mostly great, Louis thinks, because he’s shit at the morning after. He did have a nice cock though, he thinks a bit wistfully. It’s always a bit of a gamble, picking lads up at clubs, but he’d hit the jackpot last night.

He’s tempted to fall back asleep since it’s Saturday and he hasn’t got anything to do, except maybe some laundry if he can be arsed and he should probably phone his mum, but at least one of those things can be done from his bed. He reaches for his phone on the bedside table when he inhales and freezes.

Louis’ never scrambled out of bed so quickly in his life. He tugs on a pair of boxers, still half-hopping into them when he almost falls through his bedroom door and hurries to the kitchen.

The sight in front of him is practically pornographic. Louis honestly can’t tell if he’s more turned on by the man in bright blue boxers, an apron tied around his waist that Louis has never seen before, wiggling his hips as he hums to something that sounds like Usher, or by the two frying pans on his barely-used stove, full of sausages, eggs and bacon.

“Oh my god,” he says reverently. His mouth is watering and he’s staring at the lad’s back muscles. God, they’re incredible. He probably works out, Louis thinks in mild disgust before he stalks over to the table and sinks into a chair. There’s a plate waiting for him stacked high with greasy goodness and Louis attacks it like he’s starving.

“This is so good,” he says after he’s swallowed a mouthful of sausage. The lad looks over his shoulder and grins at him. “Oh fuck you’re gorgeous,” he blurts out.

The lad actually blushes. Louis stares, incredulous as the lad turns back to the stove and hunches his shoulders just a little.

His plate is clean when his one night stand and personal chef joins him.

“Liam,” the lad says before he carefully cuts the fat off his bacon.

“Uh, no, it’s Louis actually,” Louis corrects him somewhat kindly, since he’s in no position to criticise.

The lad smiles down at his plate. “I remember. I meant my name is Liam. You uh, didn’t ask me last night.”

“Sorry, terribly rude of me,” Louis says completely unrepentantly.

“Uh huh,” Liam says, sounding amused.

“Anyway.” Louis brandishes his fork at Liam. “Not that I’m complaining, but my one night stands don’t usually cook breakfast.”

“Oh,” Liam flushes again. Apparently it’s a thing he does, as well as cook eggs to perfection and fuck like a dream. It’s almost endearing. “I wanted to say uh, thank you. For last night.”

“You wanted to say thank you,” Louis repeats slowly before he grins in delight. “I mean, I know I’m great in bed and all, but I was hammered last night. I probably wasn’t even performing at my best.”

Liam lifts his head and meets Louis’ amused gaze. “I didn’t have any complaints,” he says earnestly.

Louis has to look away from that intense stare so he grabs Liam’s now empty plate and stacks it on his own. “Me neither,” he says lightly. He even wiggles his arse as he stands up and walks over to the sink, dumping the plates into the empty bowl. He yawns and flicks his hand over to the kettle. “Fancy a cuppa before you go?”

Liam gets to his feet slowly and Louis doesn’t bother to pretend that he’s not openly ogling him. “I think I’ll make a move, actually.”

“Alright,” Louis says easily. He’s not really sure why he even made the offer. He’s normally rushing lads out of his flat, not offering them reasons to stay longer. Even if they were great in bed and had faces like David fucking Beckham.

“I’ll just wash up before I go,” Liam says, heading for the sink and turning on the tap.

Louis watches in bemusement as Liam fills the sink with warm soapy water and rinses off their plates. Then he scrubs at Louis’ frying pans and balances them carefully on the drainer before he picks up a tea towel and dries his hands.

“Alright, I’ll just get dressed and get going then,” Liam says, hanging the towel neatly on a cupboard door and Louis can’t take it anymore.

He steps into Liam’s space and shoves him back against the counter before he drops to his knees.

“You’re fucking ridiculous,” he mutters, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Liam’s boxers and shoving them down past his knees. He’s inordinately pleased to find Liam’s dick is just as nice as he remembers. He curls his hand around him and hums happily as Liam fattens in his grip. “You know that, right? Who cooks breakfast for their one night stand? And then washes up afterwards? I feel like I should send your mum a thank you note or something for raising such a polite young man.”

“God please don’t,” Liam says fervently. His hand reaches down to cup Louis’ cheek and Louis leans into the warmth just a little.

“Fucking ridiculous,” Louis mutters before he takes Liam’s dick into his mouth.

It’s the least he can do, after all.

*

Louis is really great at relationships. He’s so great at relationships that he spent all his teenage years and the first two years of his 20s in one relationship or another. He doesn’t regret them in the slightest, and all of them ended well enough. But on his 22nd birthday, he drunkenly swore to Harry that he was done with relationships for at least the next five years. He wanted to go out and have fun, he told Harry who’d nodded along solemnly, patting Louis’ shoulder and saying that was fair enough.

He’s six months into his single life and abso-fucking-lutely loving it. He’s picked up a different lad most nights that he’s been out and at least some of the sex had been mind-blowing. When he can remember it, anyway.

But he hasn’t kept a single phone number of any of the people he’s shagged and he likes it that way. So when he’s back at his favourite club three weeks after his thing with Liam, a bottle of San Miguel in his hand as he watches Harry dancing – it’s always a strange mix of flailing limbs and highly sexual grinding that never fails, to his amusement (and bemusement) – and he sees Liam walking in, he very carefully turns around and smiles at the guy next to him at the bar.

He’s not Louis’ usual type, but he’s not one to judge. He listens as the guy tells him about his job – some kind of accountancy that has Louis switching off after two minutes but he nods along anyway – and offers to buy him another beer. The Accountant whose name he’s already forgotten is cute with blonde curly hair and blue eyes. He’s almost a head taller than Louis which is annoying, if he’s being honest, but whatever.

“So what do you do?” The Accountant asks him.

“Teacher,” Louis says, leaning back against the bar and letting his gaze roam around the club. He’s not looking for Liam in the slightest, except maybe to make sure he doesn’t run into him to avoid the inevitable awkwardness, but he zeroes in on him anyway. He’s on the dancefloor, his hips swaying in perfect time to the beat with his hands up in the air like a fucking nerd. Louis rolls his eyes but he’s grinning anyway when he realises The Accountant is still talking to him.

“Oh, uh, English,” Louis tells him. “I’m poor as shit but kids love me and summers are great.”

When he glances back at Liam, he’s not alone. He’s got a hipster twat dancing with him, complete with big dark-rimmed glasses and a beard and he’s entwining his stupid skinny arms around Liam’s neck.

“Uh, excuse me,” he says to The Accountant. He looks disappointed but Louis has a rescue mission to launch. He needs to save Liam from the Terrible Bearded Hipster. Liam’s the kind of lad who’s so polite he’d probably end up shagging Terrible Bearded Hipsters to avoid hurting their feelings and Louis needs to save him from himself. He’s just in time too because Terrible Bearded Hipster is pulling Liam in for a kiss and Liam’s closing his eyes and smiling and Louis just shoves his hand between their faces and quickly steps into the space between them.

“Louis?” Liam says in surprise.

He rolls his eyes and turns to face Terrible Bearded Hipster, who looks annoyed. Louis gives him his best fake smile. “Hi. This is Liam. We’re shagging. Fuck off.”

“Uh,” he hears Liam stammer behind him.

“Seriously,” he continues because Terrible Bearded Hipster hasn’t left yet. Louis takes a step back so he’s pressed up against Liam’s chest and wow, he’d forgotten how firm Liam was. He wiggles his arse a little against Liam’s crotch because he’s a little shit and Liam needs to be distracted. Apparently it works because Liam’s hands settle on his hips and squeeze gently. “Liam’s coming back to mine and I’m going to suck his dick and you’re not invited.”

He thinks he hears Liam swear. It’s pretty fucking hot.

So hot that he abandons trying to reason with Terrible Bearded Hipster, turns around and shoves his hands into Liam’s hair, tugging him down for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss that gets out of hand quicker than Louis had anticipated. Pretty soon he’s breathless, he’s hard as hell and desperately trying to get off by rubbing against Liam’s thigh. Not that Liam’s any better. His hair looks wrecked, thanks to Louis, his face is flushed and he’s got one hand down the back of Louis’ jeans, kneading his arse.

“We’re going back to mine,” Louis tells him.

Liam doesn’t argue.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Louis says between kisses, caught between Liam and some park railings, halfway home.

“This isn’t a thing,” he repeats as Liam kisses the back of his neck while he tries to open his front door. Liam presses up against him, his hard cock rubbing against Louis’ arse and he helplessly moans, arching back into Liam’s body.

“Not a date,” he reiterates when they’re finally inside and Liam lets Louis push him against the wall. He fumbles with Liam’s belt and zip, sighing happily when he finally gets his hand into Liam’s pants and curls eager fingers around Liam’s beautiful dick. “Definitely not a thing. Was just rescuing you and this is my reward.”

He sinks to his knees and enthusiastically mouths at Liam’s dick.

“Shit, yeah, okay,” Liam says incoherently before he bangs his head against the wall. “Fuck.”

Louis has most of Liam’s cock in his mouth but he still manages to grin. Liam’s staring down at him and Louis isn’t sure if he moves in closer or Liam jerks his hips forward but he ends up almost choking on Liam’s dick.

“Shit, sorry, sorry,” Liam’s repeating, over and over again, cupping Louis’ cheek with a gentle hand.

Louis is mostly trying not to come in his pants by silently repeating lines from Hamlet but it all goes to hell when Liam fucks into his mouth again. His pants are definitely ruined and he’s got Liam’s come dribbling down his chin, which is totally hot and he foggily wonders if Liam will cook him breakfast again in the morning.

*

End of year exams are the worst. End of year exams mean long days at work, a complete lack of energy to go out and yet Louis is horny as hell since he hasn’t got laid since Liam two weeks ago. Thinking about Liam and his spectacular cock gets Louis half-hard without even trying, and since he’s lazing around on his sofa in just his pants, he palms himself slowly. He’d discovered that Liam had an impressively short refractory period and an admirable determination to get Louis off as many times as possible while he fucked him. That kind of stamina makes a lad daydream about being held up and fucked against a wall and alright, apparently he’s now fully hard.

Liam, being a polite and thoughtful young man, had left his number scribbled on the back of a Starbucks receipt before he’d left last time. Louis had programmed it into his phone with no intention of ever calling or texting him but now he’s reaching for his phone and pulling up Liam’s name while he shoves his boxers down with his other hand and starts slowly wanking himself off.

He’s already breathing a little harder when Liam answers his phone with a sunny hello.

“Liam?”

There’s a pause which Louis unashamedly fills with soft exhaling pants.

“Louis?” He sounds cautious.

“So I just had a thought,” Louis says, his voice pitched low as he thumbs the head of his dick, well aware that Liam must know that he’s wanking himself, “about how strong you are and whether you’d be able to fuck someone against a wall while holding them.”

There’s a choked noise down the line and Louis grins. “Sorry, you’re not at church or something are you?”

“Not at church, no,” Liam says, but his tone suggests that he isn’t free to discuss Louis’ sex fantasies. “Uh, in answer to your question, I’ve never tried.”

“That, Liam, is a fucking shame,” Louis says. Apparently just the sound of Liam’s voice, embarrassed and painfully polite, is really doing it for him because he’s close to coming.

“I guess it depends on how heavy the person was,” Liam says slowly. Louis shifts his hips and fucks up into his fist, not bothering to cover his moan. “And how long he could uh, hold off.”

“Fuck,” Louis grunts and comes all over his hand, breathing heavily down the phone. “Uh, not long, apparently?” he says when he finally finds his voice again.

“Shit,” Liam says quietly. Louis huffs out a laugh and wipes his hand on his chest. “Did you just-?”

“Uh huh,” Louis says cheerfully. “Um, sorry?”

The faint hum of background noise disappears suddenly. “Don’t be sorry,” Liam says softly. “I didn’t expect you to call me.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Louis says honestly.

“Look, I’ve got to go,” Liam says, sounding apologetic. “Did you uh, get what you needed?”

Louis laughs loudly in delight. “Yes, Liam, I got everything I needed. You were very, very obliging.”

“Any time,” Liam murmurs. “Honestly Louis, any time, alright?”

“Yeah yeah,” Louis says. He doesn’t mention that he’s going to delete Liam’s number from his phone as soon as he’s hung up because he’s never been good with temptation, and Liam is entirely too attractive in all the ways. “Thanks Liam.”

“No problem,” Liam says before he hangs up and leaves Louis sprawled across his sofa, drying come on his chest and hand, and far too content to think about getting up to clean himself. He drops his phone on the floor before belatedly realising he needs to delete Liam’s number.

Eyes closing, he promises himself that he’ll do it after a quick post-orgasm nap.

*

The doorbell wakes him up. He’s still a bit hazy and stumbles to the door before he remembers that he’s just wearing pants and there’s dried flecks of come on his skin.

He opens the door anyway.

Liam blinks back at him and Louis isn’t sure which of them is more surprised. “Liam?”

“Is that … from earlier?” Liam asks in an almost whisper.

Louis looks down and winces. “Yeah. I kinda fell asleep.”

Liam’s staring at his chest. “Oh.”

“So uh, you’re here,” Louis says. “At my door.”

“You wanted to know if I could hold you against a wall and fuck you,” Liam murmurs. “Thought I’d come round and find out. If that’s something you’re interested in?”

“If that’s something I’m interested in,” Louis repeats dumbly.

Liam shoves his hands in his pockets and flushes.

Louis leaps up at him and he’s unsurprised when Liam catches him, moving quick enough to hoist Louis up to straddle his waist, his hands on Louis’ arse. “I might be interested,” Louis says dryly. His dick is pressing up against Liam’s belly, unmistakably hard. “Really fucking interested.”

Liam’s been to Louis’ apartment enough times to find Louis’ bedroom without guidance, and he doesn’t drop Louis, even when he sucks a horribly obnoxious lovebite into Liam’s shoulder.

*

Louis flops back against his bed, sweat cooling on his skin and his heart rate slowly returning to normal. Liam’s arm is half-flung across his belly and if Louis turns his head just a little, he can see Liam’s almost passed out already.

“So you can definitely hold me up against the wall,” Louis says hoarsely.

“You’re light,” Liam mumbles into one of Louis’ pillows.

“Fuck off,” Louis says without any heat. It’s hard to be annoyed with someone who’s just given him two orgasms – three if he includes the phone sex – and fulfilled his biggest fantasy. In spectacular fashion.

“Later,” Liam says, lifting his hand to cover Louis’ mouth. “Sleep now.”

“Excellent plan,” Louis slurs, humming drowsily as Liam’s hand falls away from his mouth and slides down his chest, resting eventually on his hip. It feels possessive but Louis’ too sleepy and too pleasantly fucked to care.

*

Over the next month, Louis discovers that Liam can in fact fuck him in the bath – although the water clean up was annoying, the orgasm was totally worth it – and the kitchen counter is the perfect height for Liam to fuck him from behind, and that shower sex is nowhere near as sexy as it sounds. Not when Louis almost broke the screen when he’d slipped while Liam was rimming him. The post-shower sex against the sink, however, was incredible.

And Liam’s post-sex cuddles are almost as good as the sex. He’s warm and solid and he lets Louis sprawl obnoxiously over most of the bed while Liam fits himself into whatever space is left. Sex with Liam is fun and easy, and it’s never awkward the morning after when Liam makes breakfast, blushing when Louis hobbles into the kitchen with a pleased wince and presses sloppy thank you kisses on whatever sliver of Liam’s bare skin he can find.

*

On Louis’ 23rd birthday, Liam turns up with a present and an invite to dinner. Louis laughs in delight when he unwraps a copy of the Kama Sutra, sneaking his arms around Liam’s waist as he flicks through the pages and starts folding down corners of positions he wants to try.

And halfway through their four course dinner at a restaurant pricey enough to make Louis wonder how much exactly sound engineers get paid, he drags Liam to the fancy loos and blows him in the toilet stall.

“But it’s your birthday,” Liam half-protests, his dick halfway down Louis’ throat.

Louis spits out Liam’s come because he’s ordered chocolate brownie for dessert. “You can fuck me later,” he says, pulling Liam in by his fancy blue shirt that hugs his broad shoulders nicely and kissing him long and hard.

*

Louis is half-asleep when he feels the brush of Liam’s lips on his cheek.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Liam murmurs, brushing a stray hair away from Louis’ face.

“Wha-?”

“We’ve got your sister’s birthday party, remember?”

Louis yawns, vaguely recalling that it’s Lottie’s birthday and he’d promised to stop by with Liam before they went out for dinner with Harry and his newest girlfriend, whose name Louis has, unsurprisingly, forgotten.

“Did you wrap the present?” he asks sleepily.

“It’s on the kitchen table, you just need to sign the card,” Liam reminds him. “And call your mum. She called twice last night. I think she’s fighting with Dan about moving to a bigger house.”

His mum and Dan are always fighting over moving or not moving, but Louis figures he can listen to another round of it if his mum needs him. “Alright. What time will you be home?”

“About six, if I can get away,” Liam says.

Louis reaches up and wraps his hands around the back of Liam’s neck, tugging him down for a kiss. “Alright. Don’t be late. Lottie will kill you if we’re late.”

“You know you’re the reason we’re usually late, right?”

“Yeah but Lottie can’t stay mad at me, I’m her big brother,” Louis says with a grin. He nips at Liam’s lower lip before letting him go and flopping back against the bed, closing his eyes and turning over. “Now, get lost. I need my beauty sleep.”

He hears the click of the front door and smiles into his pillow, snuggling down to get a few more hours sleep.

Except he sits bolt upright and replays every single word of their conversation. And counts how many nights Liam’s stayed over at his in a row (it’s 58).

Liam has a key to his apartment – Louis had given it to him when he’d fallen asleep only to wake up to five messages from a drunk Liam wanting sexy times. He’d been so upset that Liam had let Louis get him drunk the next night and they’d had sex on the kitchen table.

Liam and Harry – Louis’ best mate Harry – have a standing date to play squash every Saturday before Louis meets them for lunch. He picks food off Liam’s plate and lets Liam nag him into eating vegetables every so often.

He fumbles for his phone and presses redial, closing his eyes and trying not to hyperventilate.

“Hey,” Harry says, sounding chirpy for whatever stupid hour it is in the morning. “Everything alright?”

“I’m dating Liam,” Louis says blankly.

“Uh.” Louis can literally hear Harry’s frown. “Yeah? Have been for two years now, Lou. Oh, are you going to ask him to move in? Because I think that’s a great idea. I told him not to bother looking for a new place to rent when his lease finishes because you’d probably ask him to move in. He said that you wouldn’t, but I was pretty sure you would.”

“What the fuck,” Louis splutters. He’s still trying to get his head around the fact that he’s unknowingly been dating Liam for the past two years and didn’t realise it. “It was just sex. Casual sex.”

“What was casual sex?” Harry asks, bemused. “Oh, are you going to ask him at dinner? I want to see his face, he’s going to be so surprised.”

“Not as surprised as me when I’m just realising that I’m dating Liam,” Louis hisses. “Harry, what the fuck? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me I was dating him?”

“You didn’t know?” Harry asks finally. He sounds completely lost, which is great because that’s exactly where Louis is right now.

“No! I was single! I was going to be single until I was 27,” Louis says in frustration.

“But you’ve been dating Liam for like, two years,” Harry points out.

“I didn’t know! I didn’t know I was dating him! It snuck up on me!”

“Lou,” Harry says slowly, “have you been like, with other guys?”

Louis blinks in surprise. “No, of course I haven’t. I haven’t slept with anyone since I met Liam.”

“Okay, and that didn’t clue you in?”

“No, obviously not,” Louis retorts crossly.

“Does Liam know that you didn’t know you were dating?”

Louis’ about to answer that of course Liam didn’t know they were dating, but he pauses. God, he isn’t sure. He’s pretty certain that Liam’s not sleeping with anyone else. A bubble of jealousy forms in his chest at the thought. He’d made it clear, at the start, that this thing between them wasn’t a thing. It wasn’t serious. Liam has a key because Louis loves drunk Liam and he loves having sex with Liam. He’s pretty sure he wrote Liam a card saying so, the key taped inside with a picture of a dick next to it.

“I don’t know,” he says slowly.

“Perhaps you should be having this conversation with him, Lou,” Harry says quietly. “Oh, and don’t fuck it up. Liam’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you. And fuck knows who else would put up with your shit.”

Louis half-laughs a little hysterically. “I know. Fuck, I know.”

He spends the rest of the day in bed, until late afternoon when he jumps out of bed and has a very long, very thorough shower. Then he gets dressed in the tight black jeans that always make Liam compliment his arse, and his favourite blue shirt. He even wears shoes rather than trainers. Then he spends over an hour styling and restyling his hair until it looks like Liam’s mussed it up with his fingers.

He looks fuckable.

When Liam comes in, using his key (fucking hell), he’s about to say something when he looks up and sees Louis standing there, looking a bit nervous but trying to brazen it out.

“Lou?” he says curiously. “Uh, you look nice.”

“We’re dating,” Louis says flatly. He watches Liam carefully; sees the way Liam’s eyes widen in surprise before he looks away guiltily. His hands find their way into his pockets, which is a sure sign that Liam feels anxious, and he won’t look up at Louis. “Did you know we’re dating?”

“Lou,” Liam starts before he closes his eyes and winces. “No, of course we’re not dating. You don’t want anything serious.”

“Except that I’ve apparently got a boyfriend who I’m in a monogamous relationship with,” Louis points out calmly. “Who comes with me to family gatherings and on double dates with my best mate.”

Liam bites his bottom lip and looks horribly unhappy.

“Liam, why didn’t you tell me we were dating?” Louis asks softly. He’s pretty good at reading Liam these days and he’s certain that Liam’s hiding something.

“I knew you didn’t want anything serious,” Liam says miserably. “But you kept calling me and I liked you so much. More than anyone I’ve ever met. And I figured that was okay, that I’d just hang around until you got bored or found someone you wanted to date. I thought it’d be a lot sooner than this but it’s okay.”

Louis frowns as Liam takes his hands out of his pockets and starts fiddling around with his keys. There’s an obnoxious keyring that has Louis’ name on it and a heart, because Louis had bought it for him for his birthday thinking it was hilarious. Like Liam belonged to him or something.

Liam places something on the counter and Louis realises it’s a key. His front door key.

“I can get my stuff now or I can pick it up later,” Liam says dejectedly. “I don’t mind. And sorry. For having so much stuff round here.”

“Liam,” Louis says slowly. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It’s just a toothbrush and some shirts. My gym trainers. Maybe some underwear, I’m not sure what’s yours and what’s mine to be honest. You can keep the coffee machine. I don’t really need it. Uh, anything else you can just throw out, I think.”

“Why would I throw your stuff out?” Louis asks blankly. He’s not sure what the fuck Liam’s talking about, for once.

“You can keep it if you want to,” Liam says dubiously. “I don’t think your new boyf- uh, whoever else you’re seeing would like my stuff lying around though.”

“Liam,” Louis says carefully because he has a sneaking suspicion that Liam’s being an idiot, “I’m not seeing anyone else.”

“Oh,” Liam says, looking even more miserable which just confuses Louis even more. “Oh, okay. I thought maybe – oh well. Alright.”

“You thought what?”

Liam flushes. “I just thought that. Maybe you’d uh. Settle. For me. One day.”

“Settle? For you?” Louis’ chest starts to hurt.

“I know, it’s stupid,” Liam says with a shrug and half a sad smile. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Liam,” Louis says slowly because he’s not sure of his footing here. “Liam, I’m dating you. I didn’t realise it, but I’m not sorry. Jesus. Don’t fucking leave because I’m an idiot. Harry will never forgive me.”

Liam looks adorably confused and Louis just wants to fucking jump him right there.

“Neither will my mum. Or my sisters. They adore you. And who else will laugh at all my stupid jokes and put up with my shit?”

Louis steps into Liam’s space and carefully, slowly wraps his arms around Liam’s neck, humming happily when Liam settles his hands uncertainly on Louis’ hips. “Who else is going to fuck me just the way I like? Who else is going to know how to shut me up when I’m being an obnoxious twat?”

“We’re dating,” Liam says slowly. “And you’re okay with it.”

“Very okay with it,” Louis says, pressing his hips forward so Liam can feel how hard he is. “Super okay with it. Couldn’t be more okay with it.”

“We don’t have time,” Liam murmurs, already leaning down to kiss Louis with slow, drugging kisses.

“We’re never on time,” Louis says, jumping up and grinning when Liam holds his weight and turns towards the bedroom. “And I just figured out I’m fucking crazy about my boyfriend. So we need to have hot sex.”

“I’m crazy about you too,” Liam says between kisses, one hand sneaking between the two of them to unzip Louis’ jeans.

Louis has always appreciated Liam’s multitasking.

“We need to go on a mini-break,” Louis says, struggling out of his shirt. “Like couples do. To like, the countryside or something.”

“You hate the countryside,” Liam points out, kissing Louis’ neck and making Louis whimper just a little.

“We’ll stay indoors. Fuck the whole time. You should move in here. So we can fuck the whole time. God I love your dick.”

Liam starts shaking in laughter, turning to drop Louis down onto the bed and ignoring his very vocal disapproval.

“We’ll have dinner parties,” Louis continues.

“Neither of us can cook,” Liam points out reasonably but Louis ignores him and shucks out of his jeans.

“God, shut up and put your cock in me,” Louis whines, shifting his hips up and reaching for Liam.

“You’re such a fucking romantic,” Liam says with a shake of his head and a smile. “My boyfriend is such a romantic.”

“Your boyfriend is about to fuck himself if you don’t get down here and fuck me,” Louis says grumpily.

Liam laughs softly before he drops down between Louis’ legs and slowly, carefully takes his boyfriend apart, piece by trembling piece.

*

They’re late to the party and Liam’s neck is covered in lovebites that Louis keeps poking at with a proud grin.

He introduces everyone to his boyfriend, Liam.


End file.
